


what are you doing?

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: What's really your ideal type?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 10





	what are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite fluff from what I've written. Pouty!Hyunjin really did something to my heart. :))

You are currently staring blankly at the man in front of you, genuinely confused, “What are you doing?” He is acting weird. The said man stopped his next act and stared right back at you in disbelief.

“I thought you like dandy boys.” He said, fixing the eyeglasses he has on. Shaking your head, “I like Seungmin but not dandy boys.” you said with a serious face.

Hyunjin feel defeated after hearing what you said. It wasn’t obvious you like Seungmin so he shoot his shot at you. You are really hard to read. Placing the books that are on his arms at the library table.

“I’ll buy banana milk and snack for us. Wait for me.” he said pouting. You noticed his sulking but didn’t react, “Okay. Go ahead.” you continue what you are writing. When Hyunjin is out of your sight you can’t help but smile at his antics.


End file.
